


I Can't Give You Anything

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Crossroads King Crowley, Demons, Gen, Nephilim, Nephilim reader, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine trying to sell your soul to save Dean’s.





	I Can't Give You Anything

You stared at the demon in front of you with your heart racing inside your chest.

You couldn’t believe you were doing this but you were.

The crossroad demon looked at you from head to toe, and you could decipher his look.

“And what do  _you_  want?”

You weren’t supposed to be there. Those weren’t your people, and everyone had taught you far too well than to do what you were doing now, but who could stop you.

Sam and Dean were fast asleep and you had taken the Impala with you. Bobby didn’t even know you were there to stop you.

John Winchester raised you since your mother died, oblivious to your true parentage and power. Your father was an angel, not someone important enough to be brought up _._ There were two things you knew in life since the beginning: You were an abomination, and your death was imminent.

So why not try and accelerate the process?

You were like a sister to the Winchesters, and when Dean sold his soul to save Sam, you and his younger brother started a quest to find a way to save him. That’s what led you here.

“I want a deal.” You affirmed, your voice firm, but your legs feeling like jello.

“A deal?” The demon arched his eyebrows. He wasn’t tall, had black beard and hair, and was dressed in a suit.

You nodded, confident.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He questioned, his European accent giving you chills.

“What’s  _your_ name?” You returned the question.

This was supposed to be a deal, not an interrogatory.

“I’m Crowley.” He affirmed. “Now, your turn.”

You took a breath.

“I’m Y/N.”

He smirked.

“Look, Y/N. Your…  _People_ … Aren’t our business.”

You frowned.

“My  _people_?”

He pointed at you.

“Your  _heaven_  people. I can’t buy your soul, I’m sorry.”

You stared at him, shocked. First with his politeness, and second with what he had said to you.

“No, you can’t refuse me. You don’t even know what I’m asking back!” You insisted.

He shook his head.

“Well, I can’t. You have nothing for me, I can’t give you anything.”

He vanished before you could say anything else, and you were alone.

You fell down, sitting on the dirty floor of the road and panting. It didn’t take you more than a few seconds before you started crying.  _Sobbing._

Dean was going to die. There was nothing you could do.


End file.
